Working late
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: Gio becomes a last minute fill in model for a Mode shoot. But when its just the two of them, who knows what can happen! SLASH-IF YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Gio was becoming incredibly unimpressed waiting. He had been at his girlfriend Betty's

office desk for nearly an hour now. He kept wandering when she would finally leave work and go on their date. Their reservation was at eight. Gio made sure Betty was looking when he looked down to his watch, they had definitely missed their reservation.

Betty began to apologise to him whilst also telling him how important this issue of Mode was and how the photo shoot needed to be just right.

Daniel made an appearance now, walking through the door to his assistants desk. "Betty you should just go home, this work will still be here by tomorrow…" he was cut off with the sound of his cell phone ringing, he stopped talking to Betty, turned around and answered.

Betty looked back to Gio. "Well, it looks like we are finally going to get away, I know we missed our reservation, but how about we go back to mine for the night." Betty said this whilst raising an eyebrow. Gio reciprocated in a familiar way and was about to lean in to kiss her when he was interrupted by very loud swearing coming from Daniel.

Betty looked to Daniel as he hung up the cell phone. "What's the matter?" she asked in her casual high pitched voice.

"Louis just cancelled the beach shoot, now we have everything else but the main model for our playboy life shoot."

"Sorry Daniel, is there anything I can do?" Betty asked.

"No, just go on, I've kept you here long enough." Daniel replied.

"OK, see you in the morning Daniel." And with that, Gio and Betty headed towards the elevators. When in the elevator, Betty had began to suggest what the night would consist of from here on in. Him, her, Betty's New York apartment. She was quite disappointed when Gio suggested he just go on home to Queens as he had an early start the next morning. Although disappointed, Betty left it at that. Outside, Betty got into one of the company town car. She had offered Gio a ride to the nearest subway station, but he refused and told her to go home and rest for their big date the next day.

The car just turned the nearest street corner. Gio ran his hand by his pocket, realising the bump that should have held his cell phone was not there. He quickly realised it was back up at Betty's desk. At this, he turned back to the Meade Publications building and headed back to the elevator, pushing the button that would take him back up to Mode.

The elevator doors opened to an empty Mode office. Gio couldn't remember a time when he saw Mode this quiet and still. He made his way towards Betty's desk, seeing his phone sitting in its predicted spot. As he went to retrieve it, he heard the yelp of a startled Daniel. Gio looked up, seeing Daniel looking at him.

"Sorry" Gio began, "Forget my phone." Waving his phone at the other man before sending it to his back pocket.

Daniels eyes were fixed on where he put the phone, he quickly had to say something or else he'd look like a perv in front of Betty's boyfriend. "Don't worry about it" Daniel began. He looked the other man up and down for a minute. Brain blast! "Gio, this is going to sound very weird, but stay with me on it."

Gio gave a confused look saying in a worried tone "OK."

"You have a similar size and build to a model that just cancelled on us." Daniel said.

"Really?" replied Gio, completely oblivious to what Daniel was getting at.

"Yeah, so do you think you could…"

"Could what?" Gio asked, still completely oblivious.

"Maybe fill in for him…" Daniel was cut off by a laugh from Gio, but he continued on despite the laughing, trying to sell his idea. "Yeah, you're the perfect fit for the job." Daniel came up with many other excuses, trying to sell the idea to Gio, before the winning excuse, "You'd get paid for it."

Gio raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

Daniel reached to Betty's desk for a pen and paper, writing down a figure and then passed it to Gio. Gio was taken aback.

"Seriously? All this to get a few pictures taken. Sure, I'll do it!" Gio was flabbergasted; this kind of money would match his year's salary. "When do you need me?"

Daniel looked up, "Well, now actually."

Gio was prepared to do anything for this money so said, "OK, where?"

"Downstairs, see we have already taken a picture of all the women in swimsuits, so all we need is a few of you alone, and we can just photo-shop you in with the girls.

"Ok, Ok." Said Gio… "Wait a second, swimsuit?!"

***

Down in the photo room, Daniel stood beside a camera talking away on his cell phone. Gio stood behind the curtain of his changing booth. He had disposed of his clothing, now sitting neatly on a bench in the booth. He looked to the clothes he would be wearing, photographed in this for millions to see. 'Just think of the money' he kept thinking to himself before reaching for the Speedo. 'What the hell is mode advertising, children's swim wear?' Gio though when seeing the size of the clothing. Awkwardly, he pulled the Speedo up his legs to his waist. The black fabric matched Gio's long dark hair. He took a deep breath, pulled the Curtain of his booth back and head for the camera and Daniel.

"So when is the photographer getting here?" Gio asked.

Daniel looked to the man, admiring his smooth, toned body. Daniel noted that he worked out in his head. And the outfit, very flattering in important areas. Getting back to the point, he replied "Oh, well, he's not, but I have a solution."

"Which is?" Gio questioned Daniel.

"I took a photography course in high school, I know my way around a camera."

"You're the boss man" Gio said, more laid back bout it than Daniel had expected. "Where do you want me?"

Daniel pointed to a white screen a few meters behind Gio. Gio turned and walked. Daniel couldn't take his eyes of Gio's ass, the Speedo was becoming like a thong, riding up his ass more and more, revealing the perfect butt.

Daniel began to take pictures. Gio was a natural, knowing how to pose and when to do it. The session went on for near an hour. Daniel shouted over that they were finished, before Gio cheekily added, "You have got the best shot yet!" and with that, he turned around, leant forward and pulled the speedo down, revealing a full shot of the perfect ass. Daniel was quick to take a photo of this before Gio pulled the speedo up again. They both made their way towards a computer linked to the camera where they could see all the pictures that were taken, deciding what were good, and what wasn't.

After yet another hour, the photos were gone through, all but one. Daniel opened the file to reveal the image of Gio's bare ass being displayed. "Nice ass" Daniel joked as they both laughed it off.

"Well if you ever want to see another one, just ask." Gio said.

Daniel took the opportunity. "Ok"

"OK what?" Gio asked.

"I want to see it again."

"OK then, but you asked for it" Gio said, thinking it was all just guy fun.

Gio stood up, and pulled the speedo down to his ankles this time, standing up straight again, displaying his ass to Daniel.

Daniel gazed for a moment at the master piece then said, "Now lets see a 180 degree turn." He added a fake laugh to try and keep Gio confident and that it was all for a laugh. Gio turned around, with his hands by his side to reveal his manhood, hanging there. Daniel began to add the fake laugh again when he looked up to Gio's face. Gio had a serious look, he wasn't laughing. Daniel stopped laughing.

"I took it off, now its your turn." Gio said.

"You serious?" Daniel asked.

"Serious as a heart attack" Gio replied.

At this, Daniel stood up, a little higher than the other man and began to unbutton his shirt. He did this quickly before pulling it off to reveal his smooth, toned body. He then unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, sliding them away along with his socks and shoes. There Daniel stood, in a pair of designer black, mesh briefs, in front of a completely naked Gio. He pulled the waistband of the briefs and pulled them down to reveal his rock hard man hood, standing out, nearly in contact with Gio's erection.

"I guess that settles it" added Gio while looking down at the other mans manhood.

"Settles what?" asked Daniel.

"If we are going to do this, the bigger of us fucks the other. Daniel looked down at the pair of dicks to see an obvious size difference, Gio was at least three inches bigger.

"Yes im serious" Gio said, predicting Daniels next question. "Now get to it." With that, Gio placed his hand on top of Daniels head and forced him onto his knee's. Daniel took Gio's member into his mouth and began to suck on the still hardening manhood. Gio placed is hands on Daniels head and began and gripped his hair. Holding the other mans head in place with every thrust. After hearing Daniel gag a few times, Gio withdrew his member from Daniels mouth and pushed Daniel onto his back.

Gio pushed Daniels legs upwards and held them there whilst he placed his face near Daniels ass,. Gio noted how beautiful his ass was before sticking out his tongue and began to lick his but hole.

Daniel moaned in pleasure, his ass feeling wonderful, better than he could ever remember before. After a while, Gio took his face away, but kept Daniels legs up.

Daniel was still overwhelmed by the pleasure he had just been receiving by the talented Gio's tongue, he was in no way prepared for the forceful, painful pressure that had just entered his ass.

Daniel shouted in pain for a few minutes as Gio played with the other mans entrance. When Daniel began to let out moans of pleasure instead of pain, Gio thrusted himself in more and more until his entire 9 inch manhood was lodged in Daniels ass. Gio began to thrust faster and harder, making Daniel yelp in both pain and pleasure.

Daniels manhood stood out at its full length of six inches. While thrusting in and out of Daniel, Gio reached round to Daniels manhood and began to jerk it.

After a few final thrusts, Gio comed into Daniels entrance, causing the two of them to moan and pant for breath. Not long after, Gio till jerking Daniel, Daniel to shot a load all over his body. Gio licked some of it up before standing up to get dressed. Daniel lay on a bit, waiting for the throbbing pain in his ass to go away. Daniel rolled onto his front, his ass sticking up in the air.

Gio ran back to the changing booth to collect his clothes. Leaving his under and instead put on the black speedo, as a souvenir. On top of this he put on his pants and shirt. He looked over to Daniel, still with his ass sticking up in the air, Gio took this opportunity and reached into the back pocket of his jeans and took out his cell phone. He walked silently over to Daniel, raised his phone and took a picture of the Meade heir exposed. Hearing the sound of the camera, Daniel look around.

"Now you have one of my ass, and I have one of yours." Gio said, before heading to the exit of the room.

The end…………


End file.
